From The Beginning
by SNolon
Summary: The Cullen's were fascinated with Isabella "Bella" Swan. They wanted to study her, to play with her, to learn from her, to control her, but never were they truly concerned with her life. That is, until Edward learned what he had done. He had led to her death. That was not part of the plan. Unable to handle the guilt, he sought death. Now, Bella knows the truth.


A challenge by _miketech,_

**Rules-**

Bella must die, could be at any point after Edward leaves in New Moon...so she cannot die before that.

When Bella dies she meets Fate, who explains that Edward had been playing with her and never truly cared. Other Cullen's can be in on it but that is up to you which if any were in on it.

Bella is sent back to some point prior to her death.

Leah must imprint on Bella at some point in the story. (Preferably early on)

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I had just rushed to prevent Edward from showing his shining skin in front of the humans, after he had thought I was going to commit suicide. I looked around and realized that Alice, Edward, and myself were being brought before three Kings; Aro, Caius, and Marcus, more than likely; the three kings of the Volturi.

The one in the middle, who I believe to be Aro, motioned me forward. I complied. When I reached him, he held out a hand. Seeing no alternative, I held mine out as well.

"Intriguing!", he exclaimed, "I cannot read her, brothers," he nodded his head; dropping my hand, like it burned him.

"Tell me," he began, looking at Edward, "Why do you insist on committing suicide, dear Edward?"

Edward sighed, "I, in all fairness, my Lord, felt guilt."

_Guilt? _I thought,_ why would Edward feel guilt?_ _Leaving me, perhaps?_

Edward began again, "I was fascinated with the human, as you well know, and my family and I chose to use her. We never expected it to be taken so far, however, and I could not help but feel guilty."

My head spun around and faced him, my eyes narrowing, when suddenly Alice begins to laugh; her tinkering bell sound crossing the room.

"Oh, Bella," she begins, "You foolish human. Did you _really_ think we would risk our family for **you**?"

She shakes her head, "No, we wouldn't even begin to do that," she chuckles, "You were nothing but a passing fancy.

"Edward was intrigued by your ability to shield your thoughts, Jasper and I _love_," she giggles here, "controlling people, Esme wanted to take care of someone, Emmett wanted someone new to play with, and Carlisle just wanted to study you and your reactions."

I nod my head, "So," I laugh, "I was nothing but a tool to you?"

She nods her head, surprised by my reaction.

I smirk, standing up straight, looking back to Aro, "Then, as the law states, go ahead and kill me."

Aro looks surprised, "I see," he states, "And you do not wish to join me, get revenge on them?"

I laugh, "Carlisle is your friend, almost like a brother, and I do not suspect you would allow anything to happen to him." I shake my head, "Go ahead, I am not afraid of death. I welcome it. I am nod scared," I point back to Edward, "like some, I _know_ I have a soul and I welcome the afterlife. Let it come; I am not afraid."

Caius laughs, "I see why you studied this human; fascinating. Guards, kill her."

As Caius finishes speaking, a quick blur speeds over to me and snaps my neck.

Edward screams, "Fuck you, Bella! I'm glad you could never have that bitch!"

As my body hits the floor, my last thought is; _what bitch?_

* * *

"Well," a woman says from behind a desk, "my dear, I am sorry to see you here. You were never meant to be here, so soon." She shakes her head. She's a brunette, plump, with beautiful blue eyes; like the sea.

I smile, "Hello," I say, "So, I'm dead?" I ask.

She laughs, "Bella, dear, you are really coming around," she nods her head, "By the way, I am fate; and before you ask, I did not plan out what happened to you. In fact, you were meant to come to Forks and meet Leah Clearwater, and be imprinted on. The two of you were meant for great things, Bella, and I want great things from you."

_Leah Clearwater? She is beautiful._

"Well," I start, "As I'm sure you know, I did begin to find women beautiful but, after meeting Edward, I began to find myself dumbed down by how beautiful he is. I suppose Jasper did something to my emotions?"

Fate smiles, "Exactly! See, isn't this _much_ better than being controlled by those assholes?"

I smile, "Indeed."

She giggles, "So, I have decided to send you back. I will grant you the ability to block, not only Edward's ability, but also Jasper's and Alice's as well."

I nod my head, "Sounds good," and then I sigh, "Can I request something?"

She smiles, "You may, but I cannot guarantee that I shall agree."

I nod my head, "Well, I would like to request that Leah realize she is gay long before Sam and her would have started dating. I don't like the idea of her being hurt, or Emily being scratched due to Sam fighting the imprint. I would rather just not have that happen, if it can be avoided."

Fate smiles, "Bella, you are a caring individual. I will grant you this extra boon, due to your kind nature. I want you and Leah to settle down, have a family someday, and just love one another. You have a great amount of love inside you; use it."

I nod my head, tears in my eyes, "Thank you," I whisper.

Fate's smile turns into a grin, "_Now_, I will send you back to two weeks before you are scheduled to leave for Forks. I recommend speaking with Renee and Phil about your budding feelings, getting their advice, and then speaking with Charlie about it when you get to Forks. Don't hide in the closet either and, trust me, you will not be abandoned or kicked out, or any other bad Hollywood plot twists.

"Yes, some people will not agree with your choices, but you _will_ be accepted by your true friends and family. Oh, and another piece of advice, befriend Angela. She's a _good _best friend, unlike the pixie menace."

I laugh a little, agree with her, and then my sight goes dark. I feel like I'm floating, then suddenly I'm younger and lying on my bed back in Phoenix.


End file.
